


Hyrule Market

by Theryyx



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Hyrule - Freeform, Hyrule Castle, Sweet, farm market, hyrule market, link loves his food, market, zelda loves it wehn link is like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Zelda and Link visit the Hyrule Market, they will have a sweet and lovebale time.(both are 19, no botw events, age of calamity timeline)
Relationships: Link & Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelink - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Hyrule Market

The weather is warm and sunny, Zelda wearing a very beautiful long blue dress walking Hand in Hand with her knight Link who wears his also blue knight uniform trough the Hyrule Town, the citizens are happy for there Princess, she found a Men who loves her truhly and cares about her. The Princess and her knight Talking about all kind of stuff, looking arround, the citizens are friendly to the pair, Zelda and Link talking with some of the Town citizens, it is part of there Royal dutys but both love to see how there Kingdom is doing and if the People are okay.

Some Time has Passed arround the inner Hyrule Town, both are a Hungry and they deciding to walk to the Hyrule Market, arrived they look arround, again see and talk with the People, as they found the right getting something to eat at this very nice Market here the owner says nice "Oh The Princess of Hyrule and the Future King" by these words Link acts embarrassed a bit, he still has to get used to it, but Zelda stroke with her tumb lovley over her kights hand, Link relax a bit, the owner continues"welcome, so what I can do for you?". Zelda look with Link over the diffrent meals and together they deciding what they want "Could we please have one of these and these" Zelda show with her finger on the Meals "and two of these Sweet choclate ball things, please" Link say in between, Zelda look over him and smirks. The owner pack all in and heading all over to Link, he grap it, as Zelda pulls out her bag with some rubys the owner cut her off saying "Oh no, you get this free, I insist", Link and Zelda give each other a look, Zelda reach in the bag and pull out some rubys and give them the owner "I insist, please" she say in her carring voice, after a short hesitate from the owner he takes it and say thankfull "Thanks Princess and futre King, I hope you enjoy the meals I wish you a good day".

Both smile at the owner saying also a lovley goodbye and walking away, "should we get a bit adventurous and eating the meals outside at Hyrule field? I bet we found a nice tree we can sit under?" Link ask his Princess "I would love to" Zelda say happy "should I get Epona?" Link ask and Zelda awnsers "No, I bet we can make it without her, we are already this far away", Link grap Zeldas hand and they start walking. The Meals already smells delicuos, the walk from the Market to Hyrule field was not really long, they also found a perfect spot, under a tree, wehre you have an amzing view to Hyrule castle, next to each other they unpack the Meals, Link dont hesitate no second and Eat the Meal really fast, Zelda starts laughing and stoke over Links cheeck lovley.

After they eat there Meals, the sweet choclate ball things, they talked, looked arround and just enjoy this day, Zelda rest her head on Links shoulder "Thank you Zelda" Link say sweet "No I thank you, I love you" Zelda say lovley back and get her head up, Link take Zeldas face and they kiss lovley, both smile at each other and enjoy the rest of there day.


End file.
